


Fanart for 'Souls Aflame'

by skargasm



Series: Souls Aflame [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Fanfic banners for Souls Aflame
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Souls Aflame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196717
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts).



> The idea comes courtesy of my Muse's favourite enabler, Tummysassandass!

* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. I tried to make the Jeep look beat up....




	3. Paths cross...




	4. Soul Meets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explosive meeting...


	5. Souls Aflame

I think I've decided I like this one the most as the official story banner!

[ ](https://nickpic.host/image/los2fP)


End file.
